I Will Live
by Scarlet Tanager
Summary: Sakura thought that her husband was already dead.. but she's wrong...


Finally.. a good masterpiece of mine is born...  
Well, this is my story.... its a magnificent one, really.  
Believe me, you wont be disappointed!  
  
======================================================================  
  
"I will live as long as Im alive in your heart."  
  
Uchiha Sakura woke up early. She took a bath, dressed herself, and now shes ready. She is going to visit her husbands grave today. Before she leaves her house, she looked at a very memorable photo frame. "Good morning, my dear. How I wish youre with now," she said as she looked at her husbands handsome face. Uchiha Sasuke, her husband, died because of a terrible accident after the day they were married. The last word Sasuke shouted was "Sakura!!!!"..  
  
As she comes out of their house, I mean, her house, many talked about her and her husbands death, especially Yamanaka Ino, Sakuras greatest rival when it come to Sasukes heart and affection.  
  
"Just look at her. Shes not even ashamed of herself about her husbands death," a girl said.  
"Well, poor girl. Her husband died after the day they were married," another said. "Damn that woman. Sasuke is mine! She killed her!" a girl shouted and Sakura heard it.  
  
Sakura approached the girl, and gave her a strong slap on her face.  
"How dare you say things to me like that!! Ive never killed my husband! I love him so much and I cant do such thing!" she angrily yelled at the girl.  
  
Ino heard of what her rival have said. She approched Sakura, then she said,  
  
"Oh really?! If you love him, then you shouldnt let him die! If its not because of you, he still lives until now! I hate you Sakura! I hate you so much! You didnt even appreciate his love for you. I hate you because you stole him from me!"  
  
"NO! I didnt steal him from you! Im the one he loves, not you!" Sakura shouted with intense anger.  
"You do! You stole him! You thief!" Ino yelled with tears in her eyes.  
  
Sakura also bursts with tears, "NO! NO! NO!" she said as she runs away from the people, especially from Ino. She became half-insane after she heard everything. She ran to Sasukes grave. She wants to be with him. She doesnt want to live anymore. If thats the case, she wants to die.  
  
"Sasuke! Sasuke!" she sobs as she whispered to Sasukes grave.  
"I want to be with you! I want to be with you Sasuke! If this day could be my end, then I shall kill myself on this very day!" she pulled out a kunai then...  
  
As she is going to stab herself, a man stopped her, held her hand and said,  
"Dont. Your husband doesnt want you to do that," he said.  
"Will you please get off me?! I want to die now! I want to die now!" she said.  
But when she saw the mans face, she shivered. She dropped the kunai, then she backed off. She couldnt speak, for all she have to do is to stand and freeze.  
The man resembles her dead husband, but they dont have the same clothes.  
  
"... Sasuke?!" she asked the man.  
"... Hm?" he said in surprise.  
"How do you know my name?!" he asked her.  
"What?! You are.. Sasuke?!" she was shocked. "Am I only dreaming?! Is this true?!"  
  
"..And you are?!" Sasuke asked the shocked girl.  
".... Haruno Sakura," she answered, not saying that her surname now is Uchiha.  
"So.. youre Sakura. Im.... Uchiha Sasuke." he said.  
Again, Sakura was greatly shocked. "How could this man has the same name my husband has?!"  
"... Nice to meet you Sasuke..." she sadly said.  
"... Looks like you already know me a long time ago.. Perhaps, you could help me remember my memory," he said with smile on his face.  
"What?! You forgot about yourself?!" she is surprised.  
"Yes... so?" "Why dont we come into my house?! Lets talk about it there." she said, smiling.  
  
And so they went at Sakuras house.  
  
"You want a cup of tea?" she asked the black-haired boy.  
"Sure," he replied.  
"So.... you dont know anything about yourself?"  
"Yes. What I only remember is my name. Uchiha Sasuke." he answered.  
".. Uchiha Sasuke..." she said softly, making her remember her dead husband.  
"Can I ask? Have you ever heard of that name?!" ".... Yes."  
"So... you really know me! Thank God I found you."  
"Thank you." she happily said.  
"Just wait here, Ill go to the kitchen," she told the boy.  
  
The man, is so curious about what she said. He thinks that theres something in her house that could be the key to his memory. So, he walked around the house, while Sakura is preparing something that they could eat. When Sasuke, entered Sakuras house, then he saw... the photo frame...  
  
"... Is this me?!" he curiously asked. The man on the photo frame hugs Sakura.  
Then he realized... "Could I be her husband?! But.. her husband is already dead."  
Sakura comes out of the kitchen, then she saw that Sasuke is not here. Then she heard something fell on the ground. She went upstairs and found out the Sasuke saw the photo frame, dropped it and he is feeling headache.  
  
"Sasuke! Sasuke! Whats happening to you?! Are you okay?!" she nervously asked, worrying about Sasuke.  
"My head hurts!!!!!!!!"  
Sasuke lost consciousness then he fell on the floor. Sakura took him and putted him in the bed.  
  
After a while, Sasuke finally woke up. He saw Sakura sitting by his side.  
"Its good that youre okay now Sasuke," she said.  
"... Sakura?! What. happened to me?" he asked.  
"You fell on the floor,"  
"... I remember now," he said.  
"Remember what? About what happened few minutes ago?"  
"About my memory," he replied.  
Sakuras heart beat faster.  
".... Sakura.. youre my wife. Im the one whos in the photo frame." he said.  
Sakura doesnt believe what the man said,  
"No... Its not true! My husband is already dead! How come you are my husband?!" ".. Do you remember the accident after the day we were married?! When I fought 30 assassins from Hidden Sound Village sent by Orochimaru to kill me, we all fell into the cliff, then I saw a ninja transforming himself like me before he died. And then I shouted your name." he explained.  
Sakura is very very surprised of what she had heard.  
"And thats him that you saw, Then all of you thought that I was dead,"  
Tears came out from Sakuras eyes. "Sasuke... Youre alive!!!" she hugs Sasuke very tight.  
"Its good that I remember you Sakura. I love you so much and I cannot just leave you behind." also hus Sakura.  
"Sasuke... I love you too... Dont leave me again, ok?"  
"Of course. Just remember... I will live as long as Im alive in your heart.."  
  
End!  
  
So.. isnt it very dramatic?!? Its good, isnt it?!  
Please submit me a review!!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!! (c",) 


End file.
